<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Not Dead by Quibblet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237664">Still Not Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet'>Quibblet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>War of the Worlds (TV 1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Invasion, Blackwood Project, Mor Tax, Strong Language, War of the Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A policewoman is kidnapped by the Mor Tax and bears witness to a new danger when the tables are turned on her captors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Not Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Officer Katherine Moya sat sipping a light beer, while she watched the local news at The Heel bar. Let's see, what was the usual....special report on rising crime, Microsoft releases latest version of MS DOS, updates on the Cold War issues, etc. Well, the headlines were predictable alright in one category.....the aliens. 

The Mor Tax, as they called themselves. Already, the anchorman was reporting another disappearance of a Newark citizen. Five people had vanished this week alone. No doubt, it was <em>them</em>. Atleast, that's what Katherine's mind was incessantly beating into her. </p><p>
  <em>The Mor Tax.</em>
</p><p>A familiar, sickening despair attacked her. At times, their enemies were one step ahead of them. They were the most deadliest beings Earth had ever faced. Perhaps barely surpassing the shocking atrocities condoned by Nazi Germany during the second world war. They were the <em>true</em> alien invaders. Not at all like the fictional, benevolent Klaatu or some charming, oddly creature like ET.</p><p> And thanks to an encounter with a secret organization, Katherine now knew what was entirely at stake for Earth. Her run in with Dr. Blackwood and his colleagues had been accidental. They had rescued her from a previous alien attack and made her swear to  keep the imminent invasion silent from anyone, lest she cause a worldwide panic. </p><p>Being someone of her word, she did. But at a price. She and everyone else could be deceived at any moment. The Mor Tax had the ability to take over people's bodies through some type of osmotic fusion.

 </p><p>This way, the alien had access to the person's thoughts and memories. They could be anyone: cops, neighbors, city council, spouse, and you'd never know it. Atleast, not at first.   </p><p>Already, Katherine had heard the gruesome stories about what they had done: killed innocent people, cut open their heads to take the brains out in concocting a serum that would counteract a disease afflicting them. </p><p>They tried to manipulate the Soviet Union into attacking the United States. They had nearly succeeded in wiping out 1/3 of Earth's population with a deadly virus. They had slaughtered soldiers at a military base and atleast one hospital. The aliens were probably abducting people and performing horrible, demeaning experiments on them at this very minute.  </p><p>Just about the only thing they hadn't done was outright rape, but even Katherine had a feeling some of them were twisted enough for such depravity. One thing was clear: they had absolutely no regard for human life. 

</p><p>They wanted to decimate the entire population; to completely take over. Then their next goal would be to reform the Earth to make it a habitable place for them.</p><p>Her brother, Francis, had been one of the victims. Two months ago, some citizens had found his body lying outside an auto repair shop. His eyes had been gouged out, his lower jaw missing – like some wild, hungry animal had torn it off - while his arms and legs were twisted back into unnatural angles. His bones were protruding out of bloodied skin like snapped tree branches. It had been a violent, horrific death.</p><p>Katherine couldn’t imagine the extreme pain and terror he was going through as those savage monsters gleefully mutilated him alive. The autopsy had reported traces of alien DNA, so it was chillingly apparent who had killed him. 

</p><p>Yes, that seemed to be one of their trademarks: putting out people's eyes, and brutally mangling their bodies beyond recognition.</p><p> Katherine had finally lost it on duty. She yelled harshly at a fellow officer, and later attacked an arrested man....all without provoked cause. She was lucky that her superior was understanding, because it seems the aliens were driving everyone crazy.</p><p> Instead of suspending her as was protocol, Chief Simmons ordered her be put on leave for two weeks. There would be a reprimanding mark on her service record, but that was nothing compared to what she felt over the aliens…over her brother’s death…</p><p> A part of her heart had died. Replaced by a cold bitterness....paranoia...rage....hatred.</p><p>
  <em>The emotions of darkness... </em>
</p><p>She felt it when attending Francis's funeral, a closed-casket ceremony. An acute surge of grief suddenly stabbed the policewoman. She frantically began praying to God, the spirits...to anything out there that she wouldn't go insane from it all.

</p><p> She prayed the FBI and the local authorities would find the missing person, alive. And if they found the aliens, that they would send their monstrous, inhuman asses back to Hell. </p><p>Just then, a guy next to her perked up. "Hey, what's going on now?"</p><p>Katherine turned to to see him staring at a TV that was rigged in one corner of the bar. The anchorman was now reporting on another topic. 

</p><p>"Bianca Yamori has more on the latest news from Foramont Labs. Bianca, what exactly are the witnesses saying about this strange, unsettling event here?"</p><p>"Well Han, some employees at Foramont aren't even sure what they witnessed," the reporter stated. "Authorities suspect this might tie into the Bablyonian artifact found by Dr. Kepler and her assistant, Erian Somanov. Now, the doctor had reported the artifact, Tehkamaki, to have somewhat been <em>glowing</em>....hard to believe, I know, Han. But it's not hard to grasp the fact that we could be dealing with some kind of phenomenon here...."</p><p>"Tehkamaki," the bartender said, staring at the screen. "I know about the legend."</p><p>"Oh?" the guy asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Supposedly if its power came in contact with someone, it could amplify that person's evil. You see, some ancient Babylonians believed that every person was born with good and evil in them.

</p><p> In this case, the Tehkamaki statue brought out the evil side in someone. It even gave them powers. You were not actually possessed, so you <em>knew</em> exactly what you were doing."</p><p>"That sounds scary," another patron remarked.</p><p>The bartender nodded. "Isn't it? Even the most purehearted, sane person could turn into a rotten bastard like-" she snapped her finger  "-that. See, the story is that Dirrenes was an entity who was an enemy to the Babylonian gods. 

</p><p>It was neither he nor she, but like the personification of evil. It was responsible for creating the Tehkamaki statue, which was attracted to the evil nature inside a person. Knowing this, Dirrenes exposed it to Babylon just to see what it could do....you know, see people go psycho and kill each other? Tehkamaki was so powerful that it could even heal disease or illness!"

</p><p>"Really?" the patron asked. 

</p><p>"Yes! Say, a crippled guy or some woman who was blind can suddenly be healed and walk or see, or whatever! You <em>couldn't</em> even kill them either--not while the Tehkamaki was supplying them with its dark power."</p><p>"So they were totally invincible?"</p><p>"Yeah, like an evil Superman! Imagine what would happen to an entire village. And the worst thing about it is that you <em>wanted</em> to do it. No the "Devil possessed me" or "I'm insane" reasons. You and and only <em>you</em> got yourself to blame. Evil is a part of who we are, no matter how hard we try to suppress it." She then shrugged. "Or so, that's what the legend states."</p><p>A female patron was amused. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Merla."</p><p>"Hey, I'm into all sorts of things, not just drinks and chit chat!"</p><p>The first guy looked pensive, and gulped down the rest of his drink. "I wonder if any of it is true?"</p><p>"I don't know," Merla replied. "There was some sick, twisted people throughout Babylon during its time around. But according to the story, the Tehkamaki statue never reached its full potential with anyone, so I don't think there were any superhumans roaming around back then. If there were, it would have been recorded down in history, right? 

</p><p>Besides, a group of Babylonians managed to destroy it. Or so they thought. But it's an ancient tale, so I really don't know if it's true and all..."</p><p> All the while, Katherine was listening to them in silence. <em>Interesting......and weird</em>, she thought. Memories of folklore and fantastic myths whirled in her mind, from European to Native American. How was this one any different? She decided to stick around for a few more of the bartender's stories, if only to distract her from thinking too much about the aliens.</p><p>After finishing her Coors Light, she stepped out of the bar into the chilly night. Though off duty, her muscles were still tensed up, anticipating any civil disturbances at the moment. A cop's instinct was never at rest. Katherine began walking to her car, brushing some black, wooly hair strands aside from her swarthy complexion. </p><p>As she reached a gray Thunderbird, a man suddenly came up to her. "Hey, you got a light?"</p><p>"Uh, sure..." Katherine reached in her brown jacket for the lighter. For some strange reason, an uneasy feeling crept over her. <em>Well, that's to be expected at this time of night,</em> she reasoned. <em>Gotta watch out for these crazies.</em></p><p>As she reached around her pocket for the little lighter, the man suddenly lunged forward. Roughly grabbing her, he wrapped one arm around her neck. </p><p>"What the hell--!" she cried.</p><p>Almost immediately her defense reflexes kicked in, as Katherine knew all too well what was happening. She tried twisting the attacker's arm, while jabbing her elbow hard into his ribcage. To her dismay, the defensive blow didn't seem to faze him as would expected. Normally, this would startle a person because of its painful impact and loosen their reflexes, enough to even let go of their captive. </p><p>Desperation seizing her again, she continually pounded him with her free elbow, while trying to turn his arm long enough for her to slip out his iron grip. When that didn't work, a mixture of growing panic and anger brimmed within her core. 

</p><p>She struggled violently with her attacker, trying to lock one of her legs around his own to throw him off balance. But it seemed the man was too strong and had the upper hand, despite his relatively small build. </p><p>"Nighty nighty," he hissed. Katherine suddenly felt a stinging pain to her side. The policewoman could feel her strength rapidly slipping, her vision becoming alarmingly unfocused. A syringe! 

</p><p>Her grip loosening on the man's clothing, she fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. The man merely stood over her, smiling maliciously. </p><p>"Yes, this one will do," he drawled in the Mor Tax language.

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Katherine awoke, the first thing she felt was something cool and hard against her face. There was a humming noise coming from somewhere. Lifting her head and squinting, she caught a view of a pair of legs. Her dark eyes shifting upwards, she found herself groggily staring at another woman. She didn't look familiar, but regarded Katherine with a mixture of concern and caution. </p><p> "Where am I?" Katherine demanded in a hoarse voice.</p><p>The last thing she remembered was the scuffle with that thug. He had injected some type of soporific drug into her. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being defeated so easily, and by a surprisingly strong man for his average size. </p><p> Dryly, she thought of spending the rest of the night convincing herself it was a stupid drug, <em>not</em> someone close to her size that took her down...</p><p>The woman hesitated. "You've been kidnapped. We're being taken by them."</p><p>"Them?"</p><p>"The aliens," another voice spoke. Katherine craned her head to see an older man sitting next to the woman. He had gray hair and wore glasses, adorned in an olive green jacket with dark jeans.</p><p>Katherine indicated their captors with her chin. "Did they tell you that?"</p><p>He nodded solemnly. "Yes. I believe it...I <em>saw</em> them take over another person's body when they kidnapped me."</p><p>"Yeah, I had a run-in with them before once with my squad," Katherine admitted, grimacing. "Fortunately the National Guard and a few...special government people showed up to save our asses. Huh."</p><p>"I can't believe it," the older woman spoke. "Aliens...so they <em>are</em> real!"

</p><p>Katherine tried moving her arms, but found they were cuffed behind her back. Growling, she then lifted her torso and managed to get into a sitting position. All the while, the area where the needle had impaled her was ebbing with a tender pain.

</p><p> As she surveyed her new surroundings, it struck her that they were inside some cargo truck. So that's where the humming noise was coming from.</p><p>She also noticed two other people: a young Latino woman, who looked to be a teenager, sat huddled on the opposite side of the older man. Another man sat in a far corner, not looking at them.</p><p>"A man attacked me. He must have been one of them."</p><p>"The same happened to me. I--I'm so sorry. I...." the woman struggled to keep calm, but it was clear she was frightened. "I can't even believe this is happening. I keep thinking it's a dream, just a lousy dream---" Her voice caught in her throat, unable to say anymore.</p><p>"Do they intend to take over our minds?" Katherine asked.</p><p>"From what I heard one them say, I think it's likely," the man replied gravely.</p><p>A sniffle came from nearby. Katherine turned to see teenager sobbing. "I--I don't want to die..." she choked out, tears streaming down her olive complexion. 	</p><p>"Hey, shhh..." the cop spoke soothingly. "I'm sure the authorities have been notified of our disappearances."</p><p>"But they don't <em>know</em> who the aliens are!" the girl protested. "Because they look like anybody! They've taken over our bodies! And the police, the FBI, <em>anyone</em> doesn't suspect a thing! They can hide anywhere! Oh god, we're going to die. They're not going to find us!"</p><p>"I....don't believe that,” Katherine countered, despite feeling doubtful of her words. “They <em>have</em> to find us."</p><p>"Yeah? How?" the girl asked miserably.</p><p>Katherine thought back to the Blackwood Project and what they were doing to save humanity. The Pentagon and those at Area 51 knew already what was happening; they were taking action, no doubt. 

</p><p>Surely there were agents out there, part of their clandestine operations, that were persistently tracking the Mor Tax. Katherine decided to reveal a partial truth, if only to assuage the prisoners' fears a little.</p><p>"The law authorities, the national guard aren't that easily foiled by these damn aliens. They have technology to distinguish a Mor Tax from one of us. They acquired alien bodies...dead ones, and extracted DNA. Kardt Laboratory has already developed a special device for that. They’ve got to be all over Newark hunting them down right now. They’re out there somewhere, looking for everyone that’s missing."</p><p>"And you're sure they won't find us dead by then?" the man asked.</p><p>Katherine paused, lowering her eyes. "I don't know."</p><p>It was silent for a few moments, though her words probably didn't comfort the girl that much. </p><p>"Well, I'm Sylvia," the older woman introduced. "And you are?"</p><p>"Katherine." She turned to the girl, who’d been staring at her. "And what's your name?"</p><p>"C-Constance."</p><p>"Dr. Pavel," the middle-aged man introduced. "Oh, well, Simon's my first name."</p><p>Funny that while they might die, they could still do something normal as introducing themselves. Katherine gave him a greeting nod, before turning to the quiet guy in the corner. He still hadn't looked at them, but seemed to be brooding.</p><p>"Oh, he's mute," Dr. Pavel said, gestering at the man. </p><p>As she glanced at him, he looked a bit familiar. He was young, probably in his mid-20s. He had trimmed brown hair and dark blue eyes. She admitted he was rather cute, if not for his grim features. Though Constance's sobbing seemed to have distracted the mute, causing him to glance at her momentarily. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The cargo truck had arrived at an underground facility on the outskirts of town. The two aliens, disguised in their human hosts, got off the front side of the large vehicle. One of them, the man who abducted Katherine, pulled out a small walkie talkie from his jacket. </p><p>He began giving an order in the Mor-Tax language. Not even his voice sounded human – it came off in a strange, guttural pitch.  </p><p>The other, a woman with short dark hair and dressed casually, was glancing at a tiny gray building with metallic double doors. It was situated among a dense cluster of trees and dense foilage, so in daylight it was barely noticable. 

</p><p>As the double doors began opening, the man turned to the woman and nodded. She was clutching an M-11 gun in her hands and trotted over to the back of the cargo truck. </p><p>Unlocking the doors, she made a brusque gesture with her gun. "Off."</p><p>Katherine was the nearest one at the door, and glanced at her acquaintances. They were all afraid. Her sympathy would have been more clear had she not been experiencing the same jarring feeling. Jumping to her feet, she then stepped off the truck.

</p><p> As she did, a few more men suddenly arrived behind the woman, armed with an array of assault rifles and tasers. They were dressed in what looked like standard issue military attire.</p><p>"What are you going to do to us?" Constance cried. </p><p>"You'll find out,” the woman replied coldly.</p><p>"Please, I'll do anything! D-Don't kill me!"</p><p>"So it's what they all say," the woman said haughtily, before turning to her armed comrades. "Bring the rest down!"

 </p><p>Katherine's heart was beating faster by the minute; her impending doom was being brought on by the same things that killed Francis. Adding to her mounting fear, a deep hatred begin filling her. 

</p><p>These aliens...these vile, heartless <em>things</em> had murdered her brother! Her own people! And if they had their way, humanity would become extinct.  </p><p>"You goddamn sonofabitches," she blurted out without thinking.</p><p>One of the soldiers whacked her across the face with his M-11, and Katherine tasted blood in her mouth. </p><p>"My, a mouthy one," the alien woman cooed, and reached to grab her chin. Her smug smile taunted Katherine, who reacted with disgust and tried to pull away. </p><p>"Tell Ji'yan that we're on our way, and that we have few....interesting ones this time," she ordered a subordinate, not taking her eyes off Katherine. She finally let go, adding, "I might just want this one. This current host is already boring me."		</p><p>Soon, the human prisoners found themselves walking down a stairway which eventually led to hallway. The walls were a dull silver gray with murky green floor, giving off a distinctive air that this was either an underground government or military facility. After trodding down several more halls, they were lead into what looked like a combination of a laboratory and center control room

</p><p>A few other alien/humans were waiting for them. They calmly stepped away, as the soldiers shoved the human prisoners in the center of the spacious room. </p><p>He was probably the leader, and looked about middle-aged. Katherine thought she recognized him from somewhere; maybe a town local she talked to before....so, he was one of them.</p><p> The leader regarded their human quarry. "Good job, Ultar. They look quite robust, and typical of varying class. The others will blend in well among their society."</p><p>The female alien beamed. "I am pleased you approve, elder one." </p><p>Ignoring the human captives, the leader continued. "With these small successes, we draw nearer to our aim of surviving. Our brethen awaits on the homeworld; we must heed our promises to them, and the Overseers. Eventually, we'll control these parasitic scum that dominate our new world. Our future <em>is</em> assured."</p><p>Katherine was scornful. <em>This is <strong>not</strong> your world!</em>

</p><p>"We must not delay any further," the leader said, closing his eyes. As if sensing an unspoken message, he opened them after a moment. "They have arrived."  </p><p>Katherine then saw them. Five aliens appeared from another room, all in their true forms. They looked like dark, walking toads, but much uglier. Each one had greenish-yellow eye in the center of their heads. They also had three arms, two on both sides and one in the middle. Three long, agile fingers extended from each hand.</p><p>"She's first," the leader said, nodding to Constance.</p><p>"No!" Constance screamed, as two men began dragging her to one of the aliens.</p><p>"Constance!" Katherine shouted.</p><p>It was useless. She couldn't attack them. Two other men were holding her in a very strong grip, pressing a taser gun to her head. If she tried doing anything, she would get a painful shock or two. </p><p>"I wouldn't," the alien woman warned her. "You'll miss the fun part."</p><p>"I'd rather die than be possessed by you fucking aliens!" Katherine snarled. </p><p>"It’d be a pity to lose you, with such a fiery soul. In fact, I won't give you that pleasure. You're going to watch her." </p><p>The soldiers held Constance before the alien, looking terrified and crying. "Oh god, please don't hurt me! Please!"  </p><p>One of the alien's vulgar hands was now caressing the side of her face. A shudder ran through Katherine at seeing that. Meanwhile, Sylvia turned her head away in disgust, while Dr. Pavel looked on, but just as repulsed. The mute man was glaring at them with hatred. </p><p>The next thing, the alien's hand plunged right into Constance's chest. Her eyes widened as she looked down. Horrified by what she saw, the girl began screaming.</p><p>"You bastards--" Dr. Pavel spat out, but his head was roughly yanked back.</p><p>The mute man began wildly thrashing in their grips like an untamed bull. He uttered sounds of desperation and anger, as the inexplicable horror was unfolding before all of them. 

</p><p>It seemed to Katherine that he wanted to save the girl, but the aliens were too overpowering. One them jabbed the mute in the gut with a stun gun, incapacitating his actions for the moment.</p><p>Katherine wasn't making it easier for them, as she tussled with her captors as well. Only the blood-curdling screams from Constance forced her attention back on the abhorrent scene. 

</p><p>The alien's arm went all the way inside the girl's chest. It seem to have disappeared, as there was no blood spurting forth. Gradually, the alien began merging with body, it's cells fusing with the human's own through some peculiar form of osmosis. 
</p><p><em>Oh God, please, this isn't happening!</em> Katherine thought, frantically hoping this was all a nightmare. </p><p>Even in her torn mind, a feral instinct pounded within her. If they were going to possess her, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She would claw, spit and punch her way to the very end! It only took a few more seconds, and Constance's screams abruptly stopped. 

</p><p>The alien had now disappeared inside her. Dr. Pavel could barely breathe, appalled at what just happened. Sylvia shook her head, letting out a hopeless whimper. </p><p>The girl that used to be Constance opened her eyes, and smiled at everyone. "Osmosis is complete," the leader said. What happened hit Katherine like 5-ton big rig truck. Constance was dead. </p><p> "To Life Immortal!" all the Mor Tax cried out. </p><p>"He's next," the leader pointed at the mute man. He struggled in the two soldiers' grips, letting out a hiss. 

</p><p>The mute was being held firmly by his head, so that he was looking directly at the alien that would possess him. The alien's middle arm leveled itself with the human's heaving chest; slowly, it began sinking its hand in the awaiting body. </p><p><em>"I hope you all burn in Hell!!" </em>Sylvia shrieked.</p><p>Tears began pooling in her eyes, while the aliens looked on, unperturbed by her outburst. They were clearly enjoying the fear and hatred radiating from the humans. The aliens wanted to break them; to see that raw terror which seemed to give them their strength. To revel in it; to savor it, as they did when they were maiming and killing other humans. It was their drug, their ecstasy.</p><p>This was it. The end for Katherine and the last friends she would ever have. She was going to die, her body stolen by a psychopathic race. Die, just like her brother...</p><p>All of a sudden, the Mor Tax alien paused in the merging. The leader took immediate notice of this. </p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked. </p><p>The alien was staring at the young man, and began uttering something in its native language. As Katherine watched, the leader's face tightened into a look of concern. He began communicating with the other alien in their language, his voice carrying an edge to it.</p><p>Before Katherine knew what was happening, the alien went flying across the room. It landed a clear 60 feet back, right smack into a wall.  </p><p>"What the hell?" the alien woman exclaimed.</p><p>It seemed time had slowed down in the next intensifying moments. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as Katherine turned her attention back to whatever had attacked the alien. She thought she saw something odd about the mute's eyes....were they glowing?? </p><p>A ruby red haze emanated from his eye sockets. At first, Katherine couldn't believe what she saw and blinked several times to make sure it wasn't a trick. No, they were glowing!</p><p>A wave of hot energy arose around the mute man, illuminating his livid face. At that moment, his captors began howling in alarm. Involuntarily, they let him go, falling to the ground and writhing in pain. Severe burns dotted their arms, hands and faces. The human captives just stood there, mouths agape...</p><p>"Shoot him!" the leader shouted. </p><p>Drawing on the memories of their human hosts, the soldiers aimed their M-11 guns with skillful precision and fired at the young man. To everyone's shock, this didn't have any adverse effect on him. One soldier shot him in the head, and it cocked back from the force of impact.</p><p> Katherine expected the mute to go down, an instant death with a bullet to the brain. But slowly, the he craned his neck back, slightly panting. </p><p>"I'm still not dead." A creepy whisper....</p><p>The mute....he had spoke. How was that possible?! The leader was now backing away a few steps, along with the Constance alien girl. The bullet wounds in the young man seemed to have disappeared as well; as if they were being absorbed back into his body.</p><p>One of the alien soldiers then threw a grenade at the man's foot. A second later, it exploded. Katherine and the others turned away to protect themselves from the blast, as the surge of thermal energy around the man seemingly deflected the attack.</p><p>In desperation, two of the full-formed aliens lunged forward, grabbing hold of him. In one swift move, one of them plunged its fingers into his eyes. </p><p>Instead, the man's eyes only burned brighter, as the alien let out an animalistic scream. It sounded horrible, even to Katherine. Its two fingers were seared off, spurting out dark green blood. </p><p>Like the two aliens before them, they collapsed to the ground and violently convulsed in the throes of pain ...  </p><p>"What the hell are you?" the leader uttered.</p><p>That's what Katherine wanted to know, despite her confused state. What the hell going on here?? </p><p>More so, she wondered if the man had faked his muteness? Or was he mentally unstable? </p><p>"Destroy him!" the leader shouted, as the soldiers opened fire on the mute in raging salvo. In turn, the man balled his fists, raising them back in one swift motion, and letting out a riveting energy wave towards his attackers.</p><p>The powerful force flung Katherine several feet back, causing her captors to release their grips on her. She landed on her side, a pain jolting up her hip from the hard impact.</p><p> Feeling stunned for a moment, a few groans caught her attention. That's when she realized Sylvia and Pavel had also landed not too far from her.</p><p>"Ohmigod---!" the doctor exclaimed quietly, his fearful eyes on the young man. 

</p><p>The female alien who had taunted Katherine had been slammed against a supply cabinet in one corner, and was barely stirring. One of Katherine's captors was beginning to recover as well, just six feet away. She could only think of one thing: it was now or never. However impossible the chances were!</p><p>"Sylvia....Pavel!" she whispered urgently. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Managing to divert their shocked attentions from the frightening scene, they both acknowledged her. "C'mon, we've got to get out of here!" </p><p>Arching her body, Katherine managed to rear herself without effort. All those years staying fit and sticking to a strict police regime paid off. But her hands were still cuffed, and she was now feeling the unpleasant pain vibrating down the left side where she had hit the floor. </p><p>Sylvia had also managed to get up off the ground, though her head had struck the floor when she was thrown back by the force; she shook it to ward off the accompanying dizziness. Katherine quietly encouraged them, as she started mentally drawing out a plan for escape. 

</p><p>There was the exit leading out the door just 10 or 15 feet away. Still, Katherine wondered if alien reinforcements would arrive within the halls and recapture all of them. If so, then they were completely done for. </p><p>And then there was <em>him</em>.....raw dread filled the policewoman as she witnessed the astonishing transformation with the young man. Whatever it was, it was dangerous and scared the hell out of her. She certainly hoped he was distracted long enough with the aliens, so that they could make a hasty getaway.</p><p>Still trembling from what happened, she managed to indicate with her chin toward the exit. "That way, it's our only chance!"</p><p>Ignoring the pained, inhuman moans from the nearby aliens on the floor, Katherine and her two comrades began making their way to the adjoining hall; they had to ignore any injuries sustained at the moment. </p><p>Meanwhile, the alien leader had managed to recover and get up off the ground. The mute man only glared at him with a potent rage, his balled fists crackling with deadly energy. </p><p>"You piece of shit!" the leader snarled. "I'll kill you--whatever the fuck you are--!" </p><p>Desperately looking around, he spotted a rocket launcher lying beneath an overturned metal cart. He darted over, grabbing the weapon and aimed it at the glowing human. 

</p><p>Meanwhile, the female alien looked on in fear. "Elder one..."

</p><p>The mutes's red eyes burned with a fervid evil and merely stood there, as if welcoming the lethal homing attack that would surely rip him to pieces. </p><p>The alien leader defiantly aimed, and fired. The missile from the rocket launcher hit the man squarely in the chest, resulting in deafening explosion. Katherine and the others heard it as they ran out the exit, a few pieces of shrapnel barely missing them. </p><p>Startled momentarily, she then urged Sylvia and Pavel to keep moving down the adjoining hall. </p><p> “Come one, come on, run!!”</p><p>Back in the center control room, the smoke was clearing and fumes reeking of gas, metal and nitrogen arose in the air. Sweat dripped down the temple of the alien leader's face, as he slowly grinned. He destroyed the bastard! But to his horror, the clearing smoke revealed a standing figure, unscathed.</p><p>The young man was as before. The launch missile had not harmed him in the least! He merely glanced at the shocked alien with a calm, wan smile.</p><p>"My turn."</p><p>The alien leader's eyes widened, as his mind was barely able to register the oncoming attack. His surprised shriek rang loudly, as gruesome sounds of flesh ripping and bones cracking filled the air.

</p><p> The alien woman, who had been watching the horrific scene, began screaming for the very first time in utter terror since she arrived on this world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>						<em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em>End Of Part One</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>